


Forever With You (Version 2)

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean is really cute, Ficlet, Finn and Roman are engaged, Fluff, M/M, Seth is extremely sweet, Talk Of Future, Talk of Marriage and Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean wonders why despite being perfect together there is one thing missing from his relationship with Seth.





	Forever With You (Version 2)

A wide smile adorned Seth’s face as he held the phone before him and watched his best friends share a kiss as Finn showed off the golden band on his ring finger. 

“You better be good to my Uce, Balor. He’s the best man I have ever known.” Dean beamed from where he sat closely to Seth, legs draped over Seth’s thighs as they face-timed with their closest friends. 

“Hey! I thought I was the best man you have ever known.” Seth smacked Dean’s chest lightly with the back of his hand as he drawled in mock offense. 

“Well, I see no ring on my finger. So no, you are no longer the best man. Roman takes the place.” Dean’s answer had Finn and Roman both giggling and ‘ohhhhing’. Seth raised his eyebrow at Dean before he looked back at the screen. “Oh shut up you guys. You don’t know what I put up with.” 

Dean slapped at Seth’s chest and Seth yelped dramatically, making Finn and Roman both laugh at their friends shenanigans. Seth shook his head and smiled at the screen as he addressed Roman and Finn, “I guess its my cue to leave you guys to celebrate. I have got a drama queen to tend to.” 

Dean slapped him again on the chest as he leaned forward to talk through the screen. “Screw him. He ain’t getting any tonight. Congrats guys. Ro, you owe me treats and candies and fries. Really so happy for you guys. Can’t wait to be the best man!” 

They each said their goodbyes and Seth ended the call. Dropping his phone on the side table and looking at Dean with a soft smile. “Come on Pup. Wanna cuddle?” Seth held a suggestive smirk on his face as he watched Dean pouting like a child. “No. I am mad.” 

Seth grinned and grabbed Dean’s arm, bringing him closer so his head was resting against Seth’s chest. “You can’t resist my cuddles.” Seth teased as he started stroking Dean’s hair softly. Dean looked up at him with curious eyes and after few minutes of peaceful silence asked, “How come you haven’t proposed yet? We have been together for 6 years. I am it for you right?”

Seth looked down at Dean with a frown. “I…Babe, of course you are it for me. Why would you even question that?” Dean looked away guilty and Seth shook his head. “Hey, I am not upset okay? Its just…I didn’t realize you would want something like that is all. But if you want a proposal and a wedding, you know damn well I am gonna give it all to you.” Dean looked into Seth’s eyes and felt himself blushing. “’s stupid but I want that. Dunno…I never thought bout it but with everyone around us getting married and starting families…It has made me think….I want us to be official. I want everyone to know that we are each others.” Dean confessed in a soft voice. Seth titled his face up to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. Dean’s arms going around Seth’s neck as he deepened the kiss.

“I love it that you are able to express what you want. That you feel comfortable enough with me to be so open. I would give you the world Dean Ambrose. If a marriage is what you want, I would love to pop the question and officially make you mine. Nothing would make me as happy and proud as you wearing my ring and hopefully, one day my name too.” Seth smiled softly as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, watching the content expressions on his boyfriend’s face. His mind was already running wild with the ideas of how he was gonna propose to Dean. He knew it couldn’t be typical because Dean was far from typical. It had to be something different and unique and something that would catch Dean off the guard. But he had 6 years of experiencing life with Dean. He would come up with something surely. 

“You are too good to me. Always. Love you.” Dean said softly as he pressed his lips against Seth’s again in a soft kiss.


End file.
